Big D
by Krisy Weasley
Summary: El boxeo es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido, definitivamente. Regodeándote de ser el líder de tu pandilla y con tus padres comprándote cuanto se te antoje, tu vida no puede ser mejor. O tal vez no. Viñeta de Dudley. OdF.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros, no gano dinero con esto, sólo diversión, y alegría, que es lo que pretendo. La mini línea en cursiva es tomada del libro Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, ediciones Salamandra.

**_Big D_**

Un gancho de derecha, otro de izquierda, una patada en el rostro y para finalizar, entre los aplausos de tu pandilla, un puñete en el estómago. Dejan al niño tirado en aquel callejón.

El boxeo es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido, definitivamente. Regodeándote de ser el líder de tu pandilla y con tus padres comprándote cuanto se te antoje, tu vida no puede ser mejor.

Mañana a la misma hora en casa de Gordon, sólo esperas que tenga unos cuantos cigarrillos. Y ensimismado con la imagen partes a tu casa.

_– ¡Eh! ¡Big D!_

Conoces la voz, pero no es tu pandilla, es sólo el tonto de Harry. Aún no entiendes como tus padres pudieron recibir a alguien tan despreciable, al menos le sacaste provecho, era un buen saco de boxeo, hasta que fue a esa escuela de bichos raros.

Te das la vuelta intentando no prestarle atención, pero tu paciencia tiene límites, especialmente cuando te llama "Trompito" o "Muñequito precioso". Haces un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no usar el método que empleaste con Mark Evans.

Te molesta a más no poder que lleve ese palo encima, sino, no sería capaz de fastidiarte o reprocharte tus actitudes, como lo está haciendo en este mismo instante. Le pegarías un buen puñete sino le temieras a esa magia.

Pero él no es tan valiente por la noche con sus pesadillas, poco te importa con que tengan que ver, y te burlas de aquello. Puedes notar en medio de la oscuridad que su sonrisa se esfuma, haciendo que en tu cara se dibuje una mueca de triunfo, lo enfureces, pero esto trae sus consecuencias, te apunta con su varita, y repentinamente sientes un frío desgarrador, una oscuridad abrumadora.

Le exiges que pare, que detenga aquello que hace, estás aterrorizado. Pero Harry parece tan preocupado como tú asustado. Te manda a callar, al parecer sabe lo que está pasando. Escuchas, y sientes la presencia de algo más junto con ustedes dos en el callejón, algo terrorífico.

Un colosal desosiego te invade junto con recuerdos que irrumpen tu mente cual olas chocan contra la arena en la playa, como supones debe ser al morir, olvidas la magia, tu terror a ella, y sin pensar, le pegas un puñetazo a tu primo.

Echas a correr, la alerta de Harry te detiene, pero ya es muy tarde, lo sientes.

De improviso te ves con once años, observando como el gigante va a la cabaña donde cansados de las cartas te alojaste con tu familia. Comunica a Harry que es un mago, y tu interior arde en deseo que no sea a Harry a quien se lo diga, sino a ti. E incluso podrías aceptar que a los dos se les permita ir a esa escuela de bichos raros, pero quieres ir. Más nunca sucede, y aún peor terminas con una cola de cerdo.

Los cuatro años siguientes intentaste olvidar el acontecimiento, olvidar la maldita cola, y olvidar que la magia existe, pero sobretodo, olvidar que alguna vez envidiaste a tu primo, o quisiste estar en su lugar. Desde aquel día, tiempo atrás, odias la magia, que únicamente te trae infortunio, y desgracia.

Ahora, tumbado en tu cama te das cuenta que esa misma magia es la que te defiende de aquellas criaturas (mágicas), y comprendes que la magia no es terrible, que tiene su lado bueno, y el malo también, como en todo, lo espantoso son las actitudes que tomaste a lo largo de este tiempo. Harry no es un simple saco de boxeo, o un ridículo niñato empuñando un palo de madera, es una cruel víctima de la maldad que ronda en el mundo, porque te das cuenta que hay algo mal en su mundo, que intuyes, es tan grande que también afectará al resto, a ti. Y lo admiras porque es valiente al luchar por lo que cree justo y aunque arriesgue todo, incluida su vida, según deduces por sus pesadillas, siempre luchará y jamás se rendirá.

Puede ser un buen momento para cambiar de actitud, piensas, pero no sabes cómo hacerlo o tal vez sí, estás al tanto de que no tienes la valentía o humildad para pedir perdón, aún así, cambiarás, te dices, poco a poco, que puede que las apariencias importen, pero lo harás, sin duda.

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí me tienen con un nuevo trabajo, respuesta al reto de Dudley del foro Chocolate y Menta (pueden encontrar el link en mi profile), y aunque no me convence del todo, lo hice lo mejor que pude. Gracias Anelita por los ánimos, tqm. Y Nymph, espero que te guste ya que tú pusiste el desafío. _

_¿Sabían que los reviews me hacen sonreír?_

**_Krisy_**


End file.
